<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>welcoming by kanaru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549738">welcoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaru/pseuds/kanaru'>kanaru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Security Agency AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, First Meetings, Light Angst, M/M, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaru/pseuds/kanaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is shown around the famous Institute of the Supernatural Security Agency by a mysterious pudding head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Security Agency AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>welcoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata was always fascinated with the intangible supernatural world, from the sirens to the upirs, and werewolves. He had spent his entire life chasing a surreal dream, his courage frequently diminished beneath the constant words of dissuasion. </p><p>
  <em> “That line of work isn’t for you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re a bit small to think about fighting off the real nasties out there. They’re not sparkly and romantic, you know!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’ll die on your first day.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re crazy to want to mingle with those dangerous creatures.” </em>
</p><p>Despite that, he made it through the screenings for the <span>Supernatural Security Agency</span>. Perhaps it was his passion alone to integrate the supernatural and the human society together, putting a stop to those who would prefer to die seeing the worlds separated and fighting one another. After befriending many of his own uncanny set of friends, he knew the essential reasons as to why they needed to unite and accept one another. </p><p>When Hinata stumbled into the common room of the sort of the institute, he was met with an array of characters of varying species. The young man who escorted him nudged him on the arm softly to get his attention. Come to think of it, Hinata didn’t get the chance to take a proper look at his supposed tour guide. He was around his height, perhaps a little taller, however, it provided the much-needed relief that smaller looking people were part of the cause. His hair was just below shoulder-length, the tips outgrown bleached blond that contrasted a little harshly against the natural black. It was tied back into a loose, messy half-up bun. His eyes were incredibly cat-like, speckled with golden flecks, and slit down the middle. Hinata felt drawn to them, as though they held a spell over him.</p><p>“Most of us hang out around here when we’re not on missions,” he said, his voice placid and almost uncaring. “My name is Kenma.”</p><p>“Kenma,” Hinata repeated, giving his tongue familiarity with the name. “Cool! My name’s Hinata Shouyou.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Shouyou.”</p><p>Hinata smiled at the lack of formalities Kenma presented, giving off a laid back blessing. “You too! So, uh… you been here long?”</p><p>“Five years,” he stated. “There’s plenty of veterans around here if you really wanted to get into the history.”</p><p>“I heard this place has been around longer than the oldest tortoise!”</p><p>Kenma raised a brow and snickered. “Longer than that, even.” Hinata gazed at him in awe before Kenma continued. “Here, I’ll introduce you so you kinda know who’s who. Have you been assigned a partner yet?”</p><p>“A partner? Oh, no not yet.”</p><p>“Ah, guess they’ll go through that later on,” said Kenma. “Over there is Suga and Oikawa.” He motioned his head towards a pair causing havoc in the corner, a stark contrast to their delicate appearances. “Oikawa is an upir, and Suga is a siren. They’re like the cleanup team for missions that get a bit messy and becomes a bit of a public disaster.”</p><p>“Seriously?! Wow, so two totally different species can be paired together?”</p><p>“Like so,” he answered. “It’s kinda like pairing anything supernatural with a human.”</p><p>“Oh, right.” Hinata hadn’t thought of it that way. </p><p>Kenma took a few steps down and Hinata followed eagerly. “Over that side is Kyoutani and Yahaba. Kyoutani is a werewolf if you couldn’t tell.” </p><p>Hinata snorted at the quip, having definitely suspected the feral looking man to be something along the lines of a dog.</p><p>“His nickname is Mad Dog, funnily enough.” Kenma looked over somewhere, something catching his sight. “Speaking of werewolves… Iwaizumi is another one,” he mentioned, nodding towards a broadly built man with dark spiked hair. “Next to him is, Daichi. He’s human, like you.”</p><p>Hinata hadn’t realized he had been holding his breath, subconsciously horrified that the human population in the institute was severely outnumbered. He was glad to have somewhat of common ground with at least someone in the room.</p><p>“And then our next wolf would be Bokuto.” They moved towards a tall, silver-haired man, his broad back turned towards them. Hinata couldn’t help but gulp as they approached, feeling the trepidation settling in as he felt intimidation radiate off of the werewolf. He briefly wondered why the hell everyone was so <em>tall</em>. </p><p>As they drew up behind him, he turned with a look of surprise and wonder in his golden gaze. His features lit up into a vivid beam as he took notice of Hinata.</p><p>“Hey hey hey! You’re the new kid, right?” Bokuto exclaimed.</p><p>Hinata’s eyes dazzled at him. “Wow, an actual werewolf!”</p><p>“The strongest one there is,” Bokuto boasted. “You want an autograph?”</p><p>Kenma let a groan escape him. “He’s not a kid, he’s 22. And no he doesn’t.” Hinata squawked a little at his lost autograph, not before realizing Kenma knew his age. Had he done his research on him?</p><p>“Right, right,” said Bokuto, still grinning. “Wait, so how old are you?” Kenma only glared at him and Bokuto shrunk away from the daggers with a nervous laugh. “I’m kidding, you little psycho.”</p><p>“Where’s Kuro?” Kenma asked, ignoring his comment.</p><p>“Oh, he’s just back over here.”</p><p>Kenma leaned in close to Hinata when Bokuto turned around, his voice lowered to a volume practically inaudible. “Try not to stare.”</p><p>Hinata seized movement in his spot as he tried to figure out what he meant before another figure arrived into sight, the man turning on his stool where his workplace was littered with tools in weapon tuning. He noticed the chaotic mess of dark hair first, and then he noticed the scars. The marred areas trailed angry and deep, disrupting the formally smooth texture and ran across his throat and stretching across the entirety of his face. He seemed to be blinded in his right eye, the detail Hinata only realized after staring for too long as a lot of his features were obscured by his atrocious hair, falling on either side of his face.</p><p>“Ah— uh, nice to meet you!” Hinata squeaked, bowing abruptly as he caught himself in the criminal act. He honestly didn’t mean to stare.</p><p>Kuroo and Bokuto shared a look before cracking into a boisterous laugh together. “Yikes, shrimpy sure is jumpy!” Kuroo remarked. “Did I scare ya?”</p><p>“No!” he blurted, standing straight too quickly for the blood to move smoothly. “I mean— you just look really… cool.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Kuroo said, cocking a brow up curiously. “I’ll take that!”</p><p>“For real!” Hinata pushed, being entirely honest. It was only a moment later he realized he might have sounded incredibly insensitive. “Dammit, I’m sorry!”</p><p>Kuroo shook his head with a laugh, Bokuto beside him making a sort of uncomfortable shift in movement. “Don’t worry, kid. I highly appreciate the compliment.” He nudged Bokuto beside him and flashed a cocky grin. “I’m cooler than you.”</p><p>Bokuto responded to him with a sarcastic laugh married with a scowl across his face.</p><p>“He’s not a kid,” Kenma hissed, harsher on that second time. Kuroo only smirked at him, knowing he was winding him up. Hinata wondered if they called Kenma a kid too. “Kuro’s your guy for weapon testing. He’ll help you find something that fits.”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Kuroo nodded rather proudly. “The best guy.”</p><p>“He’s shit, really,” Bokuto whispered mockingly loud enough for him to hear. Kuroo ground his fist down on Bokuto’s shoulder to earn a pained yelp. </p><p>Kenma rolled his eyes and tugged on Hinata’s arm to lead him away. “See you later.”</p><p>“Bye!” Hinata called, watching the pair wave at them. As they stepped out of distance, Hinata couldn’t hold the question any longer. “Did that… happen on a mission?” It was fair to say he was curious about what kind of injuries they got whilst on missions, and Kuroo’s scars proved it was no light job.</p><p>Kenma was silent for a moment before answering. “Yes, but not from an enemy.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Bokuto lost control, he bordered on becoming a vargulf.” </p><p>Vargulf. Hinata’s blood ran cold as he recalled the term from his time studying supernatural creatures. Despite being awful at studying, the horrific details really stuck out in his mind like a consistent drill. Vargulf was the term used for werewolves who had lost their humanity, in other words, become a full beast driven by bloodthirsty insanity. </p><p>“Wh—” Hinata didn’t have any words. He quickly regained his composure and asked the question he already knew the answer to. “Bokuto did that to his face?”</p><p>“I suppose you’re wondering how they’re still partners,” Kenma stated as though he could read his mind. “I guess they have a bond like no other, they’d honestly be worse off if they were separated.”</p><p>Hinata threw his glance over his shoulder, watching the two playfully banter with each other, their laughs full of life and freedom. If that wasn’t love, he wasn’t sure what was.</p><p>“These things happen,” Kenma finally said between the stretch of silence. “Whether it was from a friend or foe, either way, both of them are forever changed by it. We lose people, terrible things happen, and it’s just in the line of work to keep going.”</p><p>“Have you lost anyone?” Hinata hadn’t realized what he said until the sound left his mouth. He comedically slapped a hand over his lips and sputtered out a muffled apology.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Kenma assured, smiling. “He was noisy and annoying and we never got along… He had stupider hair than Kuro.”</p><p>Hinata couldn’t help but giggle at his description of the guy. “What was his name?” </p><p>“Tora,” said Kenma, hazel eyes lowering. “He was tough, but sometimes that’s just not enough. Anyone who joins the agency is prepared for that.”</p><p>He hummed in understanding, feeling strangely tamed and calm as he stood beside Kenma simply listening to him. Hinata could tell it was a sour subject and changed it. “Is Kuro-san human?”</p><p>“Close enough,” he shrugged. “He’s the Seer, but he has no clue how to use any of his abilities.”</p><p>“The Seer?!” He had thought the Seer was incredibly rare and elusive, but he sure heard horror stories about it. “Wait, so he can see the future?”</p><p>“He can’t really turn it on and off, so he sees mostly pointless things.” It sounded almost as though he was frustrated with Kuroo’s wasted ability. “I’ll give him props for mentioning an ‘orange shrimp’ joining the ranks like a month ago though.”</p><p>It took Hinata a long moment to realize he was referring to him.</p><p>“I guess it’s a good thing he can’t work it properly,” Kenma continued. “No one really knows much about the Seer, but Nekomata says it's always bad news.”</p><p>Hinata pressed his lips together in a tight line. There were various stories regarding the mysterious Seer, though they all led to the same dark truth that it was further away from being <em>human </em>than any other beast out there. “Seems to be a lot of drawbacks with being supernatural…” </p><p>“Tell me about it.”</p><p>“Wait,” said Hinata, lighting up, “what are <em> you </em>?”</p><p>Kenma gazed at him for a moment before smiling slyly. “Hmm, I won’t tell you.”</p><p>“Wha—? But you told me about everyone else!”</p><p>He simply shrugged and brushed a stray strand of hair off of his face. Hinata felt himself watching the motion far too closely. “Try and find out, and if you still can’t guess after a day then I’ll tell you. But that’s a bit boring, I don’t see you as the boring type.” </p><p>The initial plan was to just be patient and wait a day, telling Kenma that he tried his hardest but couldn’t figure it out. However, Hinata’s very human drawback was that he was immensely impatient.  </p><p>“Well, I’ll see you later, Shouyou.”</p><p>Hinata glanced up, watching Kenma already turning away. “Wait! I… uh, thank you for showing me around.”</p><p>He smiled at him, sweet and small. Hinata could feel the heat crawling across his face. “It’s no problem.”</p><p> </p><p>A few hours of paperwork later, Hinata had to take a breather in the institute’s garden. It was large and brimming with nature, looking more like a park than a garden. He supposed it was a large institute, so a garden matching its immense size was expected.</p><p>Hinata seated himself atop a wall, leaping with his inhumane ability to jump stupidly high to reach it. He gazed down at his feet swinging from front to back, heels lightly banging against the ivy infested bricks as he thought hard about what Kenma could possibly be. Perhaps he was human and pulling his leg, or maybe even another seer (wasn't there only one, though? Maybe he should have read up on it more). Hinata scrunched his eyes together as though it would help him think better.</p><p>He did seem quite cat-like.</p><p>A soft mewl from beside him drew his attention. Hinata’s gaze landed on a small feline, its pale fur splodged with lighter and darker shades of pudding brown. He smiled as he reached his hand to meet with the cat’s nose, the small creature taking a moment to sniff around before head butting his palm.</p><p>“You’re a friendly little guy,” Hinata stated, softly smiling at his new small friend. As he raised his eyes up past the endearing visage of the feline, he took notice of the long, split tail waving from side to side.</p><p>Hinata withdrew his hand in brief startle, in turn startling the twin-tailed cat along with himself. “Oh, sorry! You just uh… you’re no normal cat, huh?”</p><p>The cat— or whatever the hell it was, mewled in response before moving towards Hinata and seating itself in his lap. Hinata welcomed it with gentle touches along its head and spine, wallowing in the luxurious feeling of the soft fur. When the cat turned its head to look up at him, Hinata’s breath hitched.</p><p>He was sure he had seen those eyes somewhere before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love, love, love KenHina BUT I was just testing the waters here with something short as I've not written either Hinata or Kenma before! I plan to add to this AU with other characters at some point.<br/>I took some inspiration from Hemlock Grove regarding upirs and vargulfs. (it's pretty cool. If you like supernatural stuff I recommend it)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>